


Chapter 6 of it hadn't been long

by Her_dearest_misty



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Her_dearest_misty/pseuds/Her_dearest_misty
Summary: The 6th instalment of my little story exploring what happens after season 9 ended





	Chapter 6 of it hadn't been long

**Author's Note:**

> The 6th instalment of my little story exploring what happens after season 9 ended
> 
> For full story read "it hadnt been long"

The moon was full and bright casting its light through shutters onto the bed where the two witches slept. Mistys blonde curls fanned accross her pillow, her deep set eyes were still and the moonlight highlighted her cheekbones. Her small mouth was pursed to a form a slight pout as she silently slept, her lover holding onto her. 

 

Misty lay peacefully on her back, Cordelia curled into her side, one leg draped over her keeping her close. Mistys bare chest was covered only by her lovers arm, a hand cupping her breast. Mistys hand held cordelia too, gently laying on her hip. The supreme witch's pale skin was bright in the moon light, she slept soundly holding on to the young Cajun as if she was the most precious thing on earth. 

 

This was the third night that Misty had slept in Cordelias bed. Her third night back from a years torment trapped in hell. As Cordelia had begun to drift off to sleep she had hoped she would never have to live another night without Misty there, sleeping by her side. 

 

The stillness of the night cradled the academy. last two nights had been broken, disturbed by Mistys traumatised mind. So far this night had been quiet and both women had slept comforted by each others presence. Now however, the older witch was begining to stir. 

 

Her dark brows began to frown slightly and her eyelids flickered. As her breathing began to quicken she woke with a start. Seeing Misty beside her she relaxed instantly and she hugged into her. It was just a dream. Misty was still safe. Still here. 

Cordelia gently kissed Mistys shoulder and pulled the bed sheets up to cover her. Gently she slipped away from her lover and quietly got out of the bed they shared. Misty turned changing position then settled once again and began to lightly snore. 

 

Cordelia looked at her and smiled. Seeing such an angel in her bed was still mesmerizing to her. She eventually dragged herself away from the welcomed sight of her sleeping girlfriend and took herself to the bathroom.

 

The woman looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. She had been exhausted after the last two nights. She looked closely at her tired eyes. "Why are you even awake?" She said to herself. She shook her head and went to wash her hands. As her hands aproached the running water she noticed how much they were shaking. She lifted them up and attempted to hold both hands out flat and still and watched as they trembled. She sat on the stool in the corner of the room. And took a few deep breaths.

 

She sat for a moment and pondered the events of the last few days. The womans heart began to pound in her chest and she felt an unusual sensation as if her stomach was doing somersaults. Her hands began to shake further and for a moment she was grateful to be sat down fearing her legs would do the same and buckle beneath her if she wernt.

 

A half laugh escaped from her mouth. "Fuck" she said as she ran her hands over her face. A few short mornings ago she could never have guessed how her day would develop. One moment she was showing a new student the academy like so many days before and the next her beautiful Misty had walked through the door and into her arms. 

 

Every moment from then had been a whirlwind, a rollercoaster, a minefield of emotion. She had processed very little, worrying about Misty had been at the forefront of her mind always. Dealing with her own feelings had been so far from her priority. She had slept very little, She had hardly eaten, She had been torn back and forth between pure happiness, lust and worry multiple times a day.

 

Then there was the fact that she was now in a relationship with a woman to wrap her head around. She had been only with men before. Like everything else in her life she had strived to be conventional, normal, by the book. She had been married. She had wanted children. This wasnt where she had seen her life going. If anyone had shown her her future just two short years ago she would never had believed it. Yet here she was. The supreme of the coven, sat naked in her bathroom in the middle of the night, forging a relationship with a young swamp witch who was back from the dead and having the most incredible sex of her life.

 

Cordelia stood up. After three exhausting days and two sleepless nights here she was wide awake. "You need to go back to sleep". She left the bathroom and crept back to her bed in the darkness. She shape of Misty was clearly lit by the still bright moon and Cordelia slid under the sheets beside her. Misty rolled over to face her lover embracing Cordelia in those elegant yet muscular arms. 

 

"Hi you" she said as her eyelids gently fluttered open. 

 

"Hi yourself" Cordelia smiled "im sorry, i didnt mean to wake you".

 

"What are you doing up? Your not stopping yourself from sleeping again are you?" The young witch leaned up resting onnher elbow suddenly looking concerned 

 

"No, no come back here" Cordelia pulled the young blonde back to her and wrapped her arms around her. "Ive been asleep i just went to use the bathroom is all." She planted a kiss on the top of Mistys head breathing in the scent of her hair. There was something so natural about the way Misty smelled and Cordelia found it intoxicating. It wasnt dissimilar to the smell found in the acadamys greenhouse a mix of floral tones and the scent of wet greenery, like freshly cut mistletoe.

 

"How are you?" she asked "you have slept so well so far? Any dreams?"

 

The young witch thought for a second "no, nothing bad at all" she beemed and Cordelia couldnt help but smile right back. Mistys smile was infectious. Her whole face lit up when she smiled and Cordelia couldnt be anything but happy when she saw it. A brief thought crossed her mind of how many smiles she must have missed during the time they had spent together while Cordelia had been blind. She made a mental note to never take that smile for granted. To always take the time to notice it, to share it, to love it. 

 

Cordelia planted a soft kiss on Misty lips and stroked her face. "Piece by piece you see?" She whispered as she pulled away and looked deep into her eyes.

 

Misty held Cordelia tight. Pulling her into a tight embrace once again. "Piece by piece" she smiled. She closed her eyes as a feeling of relief washed over her. Maybe she was on her way to being back to her old self.

 

Cordelia glanced over at the clock. It was 2:15 am. "You should try and get more sleep" she said "im right here". 

 

"Why are you so awake? are you ok?" Misty asked she traced her fingers over Cordelias arm and chest and pecked tiny kisses on the soft skin covering her collar bones and shoulder. 

 

"Im absolutely fine i just have a busy mind thats all, its nothing to cause you concern so you can stop worrying"

 

Misty smiled, she rolled onto her back and noticed the beam of bright moonlight shining in. She lifted her hand into the air swaying it and moving her fingers in the blueish white light. She watched the light on her hand and looked over to the window. She could just see the moon through the slightly open shutters. 

 

"Can i open that?" She asked 

 

"The windows?" 

 

"Just the shutters it feels like a lifetime ago that i saw a full moon" she sat up like an excited child on christmas morning.

 

"Of course!" Cordelia watched as misty walked over and opened the shutters to view the beautiful round moon hanging in the sky. Cordelia Cordelia could have done it easily with a flick of her hand but allowed misty to walk over and manually open them selfishly enjoyingvthe view. She felt that all too familiar feeling low down as she looked over at misty naked figure. She was exquisite and Cordelia thought how, if only she could, she would pluck the moon from the sky and give it to her. She would give Misty literally anything! 

 

Misty padded back and hopped into the bed.

 

"Innit beautiful?" she said, "dont you just feel it recharging you". Cordelia couldnt say she did, not really. She didnt answer she just drank in the visual of the woman she loved looking so happy. 

 

"I can feel it. Making me vibrate. Its so powerful makes me wanna sleep outside and soak up its energy". Misty mused

 

"Your joking right?" Cordelia looked a little worried she wasnt really going to have sleep on the lawn was she.

 

Misty sensed that this was one of those moments where she was on her own. She was being different. Being Misty. It had always been that way. She would speak about something she assumed everyone felt only to quickly realise this was just another one of "her things". Her personal quirky things that other people didnt get. She didnt mind. Nan had always heard things that nobody else could hear. This was just her special gift. 

 

"Maybe another time" she laughed

 

Cordelias face relaxed. Misty leaned down "you look gorgeous right now you know" she spoke softly into Cordelias ear and nibbled on her lobe. Cordelias body reacted immediately. Like a bolt of electricity shooting from her ear straight to her core. Her nipples tightened in response and stood hard and tight. 

 

The supreme turned her face in towards Misty.  
"Misty Day you need to be careful what you do" she joked "this witch has it bad"

 

"I know how she feels" Misty said. she looked down over cordelias body. The thin sheet covering her left very little to the imagination as it grazed and highlighting every curve and slope of her body. The shadows caused by the moonlight showed the areas where the womans breasts and hips lay. Just below Misty could make out the slight mound between Cordelia thighs and the rounding of her hips. 

 

Misty pulled on the sheet slipping it off of the womans warm body exposing her naked form and lightly trailed her fingertips down from Cordelias clavical. She gentley touched the curve of girlfriends breast and trailed her fingers down the slight line of her stomach muscles, they became more apparent as the supreme tensed slightly at the touch and Misty heard her inhale sharply. 

 

Misty looked up to Cordelias face, she had been watching Mistys features with a look of adoration on her own face. Cordelia lifted up a hand and stroked Mistys hair, twisting a curl between her fingers the ways she often did. 

 

"I so missed you Delia" Misty whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek. "I missed so much while i was gonenbut you? i missed every single part of you".

 

Cordelia looked back at her with a half smile. There was sadness between them but an unspoken need to not dwell, to instead make the most of what they had been given, what they had a second chance at. It was a gift, A miracle, Something neither women thought they would ever have.

 

It dawned on Misty just how many moments she had looked at Cordelia, who was often so unaware she was being watched, how many times she had wanted to reach out and touch her. Wanted to tell her what her heart was screaming so loudly. She had wanted to hold her and never let go. Now here she was able to say it all and she was too choked.

 

"I missed you too my darling. Every single day i missed you with all of my heart". Cordelia whispered. She sat up slightly leaning back on her elbows and kissed Mistys lips slowly and softly. Misty reciprocated then moved her kisses accross Cordelia jaw line as Delias head fell back and she closed her eyes.

 

"Im so glad your home darling" the older woman gasped. Misty peppered kisses down her chest caressing her with her hands. She took in her smell, breathing in the aroma of the supremes skin. She wanted to worship every inch of her, kiss every mark, every bump, love every part.

 

Misty kissed and touched the supremes stomach as Cordelias head rolled and her lungs deflated she felt her whole body relax. She moved back up so her face met her lovers once again. Cordelia grazed Mistys jaw with her teeth And moved to kiss her neck. Both women got to their knees and took the opportunity hold their bodys together. They held each others faces in their hands and gazed at eachother in the moonlight. 

 

"Your beautiful Misty. So so beautiful! Im so completely in love with you" Cordelia cupped Mistys breast in her hand and kissed her chest. She ran her hands over her waist and encouraged her to lay back. She kissed Mistys thigh and hip and Moving her leg she rolled her over to slightly expose a buttock and kissed the soft, rounded fatty tissue. She dragged her teeth over it and moved her hand up Mistys waist encoraging her further onto her side. She took her time working up and kissed the dimples in Mistys lower back.

 

Cordelia trailed her long wet tongue up her lovers spine biting Mistys shoulder from behind causing her to gasp. The young swamp witch reached an arm back holding Delias head, pulling her in to her further. The older witch kissed her neck and bit her ear, she slid an arm around her and took Mistys soft breast in her hand. She squeezed it gently and felt her self grow wet at the feeling. Misty shifted her self around and kissed her lover, harder this time, more passionately.

 

"Cordleia i want to feel your mouth on me there". Cordelia shuddered with desire and took a nipple in her mouth, she sucked and flicked the tip of her tongue over it. 

 

Misty loved the feeling, and felt the now familier bloom of heat grow deep inside. she pushed Cordelia back down onto her back and straddled her. Pulling her hair over one shoulder she arched her back and looked down to her girlfriend. Cordelia could feel the wetness between Mistys legs. Her wet pubic hair rubbed against her, Mistys centre was so close to he supremes own desperately engorged clitoris it was driving her mad with desire. Misty lent in and tasted cordelias mouth. She parted the supremes legs with her knee positioned herself so that she could grind down on the her thigh. 

 

Cordelia felt Misty slide on her leg and she saw how much pleasure was found there. The young blonde brought a leg up between Cordelias own thighs and nudged it into her dripping heat. Cordelia moaned at the contact and began to rock her hips rubbing her pussy against Mistys hard muscle. Face to face they lay together, their hips rolling into each other, pleasuring themseves as they looked deep into one anothers eyes. 

 

Cordelia grabbed Mistys hair pulling her face close and their heads touched as Misty bucked on her leg. "Fuck baby" Mistys moaned "i love you too Delia, god i love you". 

 

Suddenly the supreme felt Mistys fingers enter her, she grunted in pleasure as Misty thrust her fingers deep inside while she looked into Cordelia eyes. She had never felt so conected to anyone in her entire life. Their bodys worked together and Cordelia felt close to cuming. She moved a hand down and touched Misty between her leg. She pushed her fingers and slid inside of her looking at her face noticing the change in expression as she stretched her way in curling her fingers giving her lover pure pleasure. "Fuck me Misty"

 

"Oh god Dee" Misty began to shake after no time at all "baby im gonna cum, your gonna make me cum so fast"

 

"Uh uh uh, god im so close too baby! wait for me" Cordelia begged. 

 

Mistys mouth fell open and she forced her fingers deeper, fucking Cordelia as she rode her hand, the older witches long slim fingers inside bringing her closer towards her own orgasm

 

"Oh god cum with me Dee." She panted

 

"Oh! Shit! Yea, Together" Cordelia nodded feverishly

 

Gasps of extacy escaped them both as the two woman aproached their climax. They reached their peak and tumbled over the edge together.

 

"Im cuming baby, please. Oh fuck! Oh! im cuming" Cordelia bucked her hips and felt herself spasm and grip Mistys fingers tightly inside herself. The feeling intensified as she felt Misty spasm too feeling her hand become wetter as her lover climaxed around her fingers.

 

"Oh god fuck, oh yes, yes god Delia oh"

 

Misty rode Cordelias hand as they both came undone. They didnt take their eyes off eachother, faces so close as they came together for the first time. They panted and gasped into eachother open mouths riding out the aftershocks. Misty glistened with sweat. Twinkling in the moon light. She felt incredible. She slid her fingers out and collapsed down on to Cordelia chest. 

 

The supreme gently moved her hand away too and held her young girlfriend who was trembling, still twitching between her legs. She looked at the moon shining in through the window. 

 

"Id give you everything" she barely wispered and kissed Mistys head. 

 

"You just did" Misty whispers through laboured breath.

 

The supreme smiled. suddenly she was ready for sleep once more. Her face buried in Mistys mass of blonde curls she closed her eyes and began to drift. "I adore you" she wispered weakly.

 

Misty was already sleeping and Cordelia quickly followed.

 

...............

 

Misty stirred. She sensed the light streaming in on her. Why did she insist on opening the shutters last night? She stretched and rubbed her tired eyes before slowly fluttering them open. She took a moment to focus and smiled when she realised she was being watched by a certain blonde haired, brown eyed witch. 

 

"Good morning gorgeous" the supreme smiled 

 

"Mmmmm feels early" Misty closed her eyes and grinned moving in towards her powerful lover.

 

Cordelia kissed the young wild haired woman. Misty kissed back momentarily then pulled away hiding her face in the sheets

 

"I have morning breath" she muttered

 

The supreme laughed and pulled her in close. "I love your everytime breath. Your stinky morning breath is a privilege" she joked

 

Misty grumbled a crooked smile on her face. "What time is it?" She asked.

 

"Just after 6.30" the supreme replied

 

"Definately too early" Mistys yawned "im tired"

 

"Im not really suprised" Cordelia raised an eyebrow. "Im pretty tired myself as it happens. I Cant think why!"

 

Misty opened a single eye to look at the older witch. She saw her expression and giggled. "Damn, pretty amazing though wasnt it?" Misty said opening her eyes and turning on her side to properly look and Cordelia

 

"That is true" the supreme nodded thinking of all they had done the night before. 

 

Misty jumped up to her knees and sat on her feet wrapping herself in the bedsheet. Cordelia was always suprised and amused how quickly Misty woke and became her bouncy enthusiastic self. 

 

"Can u believe how good it is? I mean i know people like sex an all but jesus i never imagined it would be this good?" Misty ran her hands through her wild hair and smiled

 

Cordelia sat up and laughed. "It is pretty incredible, ive never felt like this before. I never thought it could be this way....you know, With another woman". Cordelia blushed a little "ive never known it be like this with anyone if truth be told".

 

"Really?" Misty looked down wringing her hands. She looked up from under her eyelashes "not with Hank?".

 

"Nope definately not with Hank" Cordelia watched her lover fidget. "Hey" she lifted Mistys chin up to look at her. "Are you jealous of Hank? Have you forgotten that he was a liar and a cheat not to mention he was murdering witch hunter?"

 

Misty shrugged and gave a half smile "you loved him though, at first, right?"

 

"I did! At first. But it died a long time ago. Please Misty, dont be jealous of Hank . Queeny did everyone a favour when she put that bullet in his head. Our marriage was a lie. It wasnt even real " Cordelia grabed Mistys waist pulling her down and climbing on top of her. She kissed her and whispered in her ear. "And besides You've given me more orgams this week than he ever did in 5 years of marriage." 

 

"Shut up" misty laughed and slapped the supremes arm. 

 

Cordelia laughed "its the truth" she gave her girlfriend a cheeky look biting her lip and raising an eyebrow. The two women laughed. Misty blushed at the thought of her being the one to have been able to give Cordelia the most pleasure. Working Cordelias body had come naturally to her and she loved every second of it. 

 

"Anyway you know what else was good about lastnight?" Delia asked as Mistys mind trailed off.

 

"That amazing moon?" Misty guessed

 

"Well that too but i was more excited by your lack of nightmares?" The supreme watched Mistys face as she slowly realised that she had made it through the whole night without falling victim once again to the trauma of her time in hell.

 

"Oh shit!" Misty beamed "you think im back to normal? you think this is it, you think its over now."

 

"I dont know darling, but i think its big step in the right direction. Dont you?" She kissed Mistys head. 

 

"I feel real good this morning Cordelia, i really feel like im getting somewhere you know. Like the fog is lifting. I might even try some magic today i think im ready." Mistys happiness bubbled over it was infectious and the older witch found herself grinning just listening to her. Today was going to be a good day they would make it so. 

 

"Well before all that we really need to take a shower" Cordelia laughed "and im STARVING!" 

 

Misty laughed. "Yea i worked up a bit of an apitite too" she cuddled in to Cordelia and sighed. The supreme gave her a tight squeeze and kissed her curls. 

 

"Shower first. then il cook" she slipped away from the bed and walked to the bathroom leaving Misty who grabbed her pillow breathing in her sent as if every second without her was too much to bare.

 

...............

 

The door to the en suit bathroom was open and the sound of water carried itself into the the large master bedroom. Misty had grabbed an old Tshirt from her ever growing pile of clothes that littered the one side of the room that she had claimed as her own.

 

She walked over to the bathroom stopping at the open door. She quietly peered around the corner and smiled to herself. The slim blonde witch was visible through the steamed frosted glass of the shower. Only just but enough for Misty to make out her form. Her long blonde hair cascaded down her long neck and back and Misty could make out her movements as she lathered herself in soap under the stream of hot water. Cordelia tilted her head back and let the water roll down her face and body. 

 

Misty watched lovingly, Looking at Cordelia gave her such a sense of relief. Misty felt herself relax and melt into her feelings of love and happiness whenever she laid eyes in her. She felt like her old self in Cordelias presence and it was a welcome feeling. 

The constant strain of forcing the darkness away was draining. It was a permanent task, a tiring one, she could feel her whole body tensed and aching just trying to keep Misty close to the surface and keep hell at bay. It was a fight she was keeping to herself for the most part. Looking at Cordelia she didnt have to fight. When she was with her supreme the remnants of hell that clung to her like the foul stench of decay just drifted away. Looking at Cordelia she was truly free, truly Misty.

 

She watched for a few minutes taking in the witches beauty before stepping inside the bathroom.

 

"Can i join?" She asked making Cordelia jump slightly.

 

"Hop on in!" Cordelia laughed opening the screen door. 

 

Misty pulled her TShirt off over her head and stepped into the shower. She stood under the stream of steaming water and let it wash over her closing her eyes. As she opened them she noticed the slight blush to Cordelias cheeks. 

 

"Are you blushing?" She asked suprised 

 

"Maybe, just a little" the supreme said lowing her eyes away from Mistys gaze.

 

The swamp witch smiled a wonky grin and her heart swelled. "Here wash my back " she said reaching and grabbing the loofah that was hanging up. She turned her back towards Cordelia and pulled her hair over her shoulder. Cordelia exhailed a puff of laughter and put the loofah to one side prefering to use her hands. 

 

She glided the soap over Mistys body and felt her stomach tighten. She shook her head and smiled to herself.

 

"Misty are you ever gonna let me get anything done ever again?" She joked

 

"What do you mean?" Misty asked turning her head back.

 

"You have no idea how distracting you are." Cordelia said. "I dont think im ever going to be able to concentrate again." Misty turned around to face her. Taking the soap off her. 

 

"Now you" she said raising her eyebrows and encouraging the supreme to turn away from her. 

 

"I cant say i know what you mean miss Cordelia" Misty smirked. "I have no idea what your talking about" she rubbed the soap over Cordelias body slowly and gently. 

 

"Dont give me that innocent miss Cordelia shit" the older woman laughed "you know, you know full well what i mean"

 

Misty swung her arms around her sliding her naked body flush against Cordelias back "nuh huh!" She shook her head and kissed her neck.

 

Cordelia turned to face her. "You are a very bad influence on the supreme of this coven you know that."

 

Misty let a broad grin creep accross her face "i heard a rumour that she likes it" she said twitching her eyebrows.

 

"Well i dont know where you got that information from." Cordelia tried to look serious for a moment. 

 

Misty whispered into Cordelias ear "i heard the supreme was up for some pretty filthy stuff...i heard she Likes"

 

"Enough!" Cordelia jokingly held her hand over Mistys mouth. "Stop! just stop it" she laughed. "I have to eat something and i have to spend 5 minutes out of that bed ok." She took her hand away and Misty laughed. She pulled her best innocent face. Cordelia kissed her. "Your so bad Misty Day" she smiled and bit her lip. Im getting out now before you tempt me any further." She stepped out of the shower and Misty gave her a cheeky wave. 

 

"You'll cave later" Misty shouted after her. "i know i got you"

 

Cordelia turned back to face Misty before leving the bathroom. Misty was right. She had her. hook, line and sinker.

 

.........

 

It was 10am on a friday morning the two women had shared a leisurely early breakfast before returning to the master bedroom to get ready for the day ahead. The familiar chatter filled the halls and the upper landing as students went about there morning rutines.

 

Cordelia was dressed and groomed to her usual standard of perfection. Designer shoes, expensive clothes, subtle yet flawless make up and hair, the aroma of her Givenchy perfume filling the room.

 

She sat on the small love seat in the corner of her room. A stack of files beside her that she had collected from her office in a half baked attempt to sort through them. 

 

She was distracted as usual by a certain wild haired witch. She glanced up from her paper work and obverved Misty as she dug her way through a pile of shawls and gypsy skirts that littered the floor. 

 

Cordelia looked around her bedroom suddenly registering the chaos and mess. The room had become a Misty Day exhibit. At least on one side. Personal items were strewn around on every surface. Missmatched clothes and belts hung over chairs and jewlery items of every kind were discarded around and hung on every mirror and picture frame. 

 

Misty stood in front of a full lengh mirror attacting feathers to her blonde curls. Her outfit a mixure of old and new, of contemporary and bohemian. Metals and crystals, leather and lace in a odd combination that only Misty could pull off. Her wrists were covered in strips of fabric, metal bangles, and leather bands and her fingers covered in large ornate rings. 

 

Cordelia smiled, she looked like her old self as she stood there humming putting her outfit together. She loved the freedom Misty had in the way she expressed herself. It was a world away from the way Cordelia felt about her own self image. Cordelias image was structured, regimented, conventional. Her personal space had been the same, Neat and organised. Then Misty took over and in less than a week had covered Cordelias tidy little sanctuary and her own chaotic essence. 

 

"We need to make room for your things" Cordelia finaly said. "You cant live out of that old trunk forever,come on lets sort this out"

 

"Oh i dont need much space im fine. I dont wanna put you out you done enough letting me stay here in your room" Misty said with a shrug.

 

Cordelia put down her folder and got up walking over to the young witch. She took her hands in her own "Misty. This is your room too now, whenever you want. I want you here with me. I want you to feel at home here. Your things need a place. I dont want you feeling like your are just staying over. Here look"

 

She opened the drawers next to the side of the bed were Misty slept. They were mostly empty except for a few items. Cordelia emptyed them out on the bed before finding new places for them on her own side.

 

Misty watched as cordelia found some empty hangers and moved them all to one side of her closet. She picked up a cream lace dress of Mistys and hung it there. "Here bring the rest over" she said smiling. Misty collected up a pile of skirts and dresses and carried them over.

 

The two woman worked together finding spaces for all Mistys things Cordelia clearing spaces while Misty filled them again with her own humble belongings. "I like this" Cordelia smiled it feels good you having your things here. Its feels official, like your really here to stay" she walked over to Misty and wrapped her arms around her. She looked up at the taller woman. "Welcome home my darling" Misty kissed her and twirled her around eliciting a screech of laughter from the supreme. 

 

A loud knock came from the door. Laughing the two women turned "come in" Cordelia called towards the door whilst trying to wrestle herself free from Mistys grasp. The door opened and Queenie head gingerly peered around. 

 

"Hey guys, sorry to disturb but" she paused 

 

"What is it queenie, whats the matter?" Cordelia questioned sensing somthing was off.

 

"You need to come down. You wont believe it" Queenie answered

 

"Oh is it my shopping delivery? Are my new clothes here? Look we made space and everything" Misty gestured releasing Cordelia from the bear hug she was in. 

 

"Not unless you ordered yourself a stone cold bitch straight out of hell" Queenie quipt

 

Cordelias face fell as she looked between Misty and Queenie. Her mind racing. It couldnt be! Could it? She rushed from the room closely followed by the other two witches. 

 

The three women bolted down the stairs Cordelia rushed to the main living room stopping dead at the door way Misty almost crashing into her from behind. The two women stood stairing in disbelief. A slender figure stood facing away looking at the wall of portraits. 

The figure turned a sly, smug, grin spread accross her face as she looked towards the supreme her Hands on her hips.

 

"Suprise bitch! Bet you thought you'd seen the last of me!"


End file.
